The awesome child
by strongwolf4
Summary: Feeling like he isn't needed anymore and unwanted, no matter what his brother says, Prussia sneaks into a world meeting; where he is no longer allowed. After so many nations insult him, fight breaks out and only a spell (England) can stop it. Unfortunately Germany steps in to help with the spell and uses the wrong spell. And Prussia ends up as...A child?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was morning. At a meeting. Like any other meeting, England and France were fighting and Italy was waving white flags everywhere. Romano was cursing Spain out, America was laughing his usual laugh and Russia was scaring the crap out of the Baltics. Germany of course was screaming at everyone to shut up, however this time it wasn't working.

Everything seemed to be normal. However…..

_MEANWHILE! OUTSIDE!_

Outside the building, a certain dissolved nation poked his head out of the bushes, where he had been hiding. He did his little _Kesesesese_ and moved closer to the door. Apparently what his little brother had said this morning really got to him.

_Really_ got to him.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Alright, I'm going to the meeting. Don't make a mess of the house while I'm gone." Germany called down the hall. There was a small pause before Germany heard loud huffing and heavy footsteps. "West! Wait!"_

_Germany stopped from walking out the door to see his brother panting behind him. "What's wrong, bruder?"_

"_You-you almost left without me!" He panted with a smirk. "Alright, now we can go!"_

_Germany put a hand to his face. This couldn't still be going on could it? "Bruder, listen-"_

"_HANG ON! Before you say what I know you're gonna say West, let me explain that I'm awesome and deserve to come. I'll make the meeting more fun!"_

"_Bruder, please-"_

"_Shh! I'm not done talking! Let me come, and I'll clean the house for a week! And feed your dogs and whatever!"_

"_Bruder stop. JUST. STOP."_

"_West…."_

_Germany sighed. He couldn't say it nicely, so he just said what he could. "Bruder you know very well you can't come to meetings anymore. You're dissolved. This little _play_ you put on every time a meeting comes up is getting old. You can't come and that's the last time I'll say it."_

"_But-but West-"_

"_NO BUTS! Stay here and don't get into trouble." Germany walked out of the house with a long, exasperated sigh, shutting the door behind him. He didn't want to be mean to his brother, but he had no choice. He had to make him understand._

_Prussia watched sadly from the window as Germany took off in his car and drove away. He red eyes shook. Suddenly an amazing idea popped into his head._

"_I'm sneaking into that meeting! Weather they like it or not!" he laughed. Racing out the door he made his way to the building where the meeting would be held. In America._

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

Prussia opened the door slightly and crept in. He shut the door softly and looked around. Where was the meeting hall again?

"VEEEEE!"

_There_ it was. On the second floor. _I gotta thank Ita-chan for that later,_ he thought.

Racing up the stairs he looked into the meeting room quietly.

It was hilarious.

He saw his buddies Spain and France; one being harassed by a brit, the other harassed by an Italian.

This whole scene was amazing. His brother was rubbing his temples in annoyance at this whole scene. Once his red eyes spotted Russia he growled with hatred. He hated him. He gave a small laugh when he saw America and Denmark laughing at some stupid joke America said.

He couldn't believe this. He was missing out on all the fun!

Ah, at least he hadn't gotten caught.

"Prussia? What are you doing here?"

He gulped. He knew that voice. He _despised_ that voice. It was behind him. He turned around slowly and spotted the prissy aristocrat behind him. He shook with a little bit of fear knowing he had been caught. Hopefully this jackass wouldn't tell on him.

"Prussia, you're not supposed to be here. Go home." Austria snarled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Prussia smirked. Austria just sighed in annoyance and tried to walk past him. Prussia stopped him in his tracks: "You're not going to tell on me are you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of _course_ not." Austria snarled with a raised eyebrow. He pushed past the Prussian and walked into the meeting room. He took a seat beside Hungary who greeted him with a loving smile. Austria took a sip of some tea and turned to Germany, "You know your brother's outside right?"

_THAT BASTARD!_

"What?!" Germany howled. Austria shrugged. "I tried to tell him to go home, but he wouldn't listen to me. Figures." He said with another sip of his tea.

"I'm sure he'll listen to_ me_" Hungary snarled with her frying pan in hand. Germany stopped her from holding the metal object up and sighed. "No, I'll deal with this. He needs to learn. Isn't that right, bruder?!" he called.

Prussia gulped. Everything had quieted down in the meeting room. Even the constant fighting of the Frenchmen and brit stopped for a minute at the mention of 'bruder.'

He had no choice. He peered around the door and made a huge nervous smile, "Yeah West?"

"Mi amigo!" Spain yowled excitedly, "How are y-"

"Enough! Bruder, go home." Germany commanded. Prussia didn't move. Instead, he looked a little….hurt.

"Go home, Prussia. You're not welcome here." Austria snarled. Hungary nodded to her frying pan in warning. Prussia's eyes shook. Spain leaned in a little closer. Was he crying?

"I HATE YOU ALL!" He screeched, "Throwing me out of meetings just because I'm dissolved! How could you?! You wouldn't know what it feels like! What if something really _did _happen to me?! Then you'd miss me!" He said with visible tears running down his eyes. Germany, France and Spain were terribly hurt by the comment he had made. Romano just snorted with a smirk.

"Get out of here potato bastard number two. You're not welcome here." Romano nodded to the door with his thumb.

Prussia cursed in German under his breath. Finally, not being able to take it any longer, Hungary stood up and walked up to him and put her frying pan under his chin, making him squeak with fear. "Get out Prussia; now. Or I swear I'll hit you so hard you'll never wake up."

Switzerland nodded in agreement. A few nations began whispering a few things under their breath.

"SCREW YOU, BOOBS!" Finally Prussia had interlocked with a full on battle with the Hungarian. They were fighting with their hands, for Prussia had knocked her frying pan out of her hands. And now that they were fighting, everyone was in panic.

"Vee! Stop!" Italy squealed.

Finally a bunch of nations tried to break up the fight but were failing miserably. England sighed in annoyance and drew out his spell book. _It seems the only way to end this is with a spell,_ he thought.

"Give me that!" England flinched when France snatched the book out of his hands and began to flip through random pages. "I'll stop this!"

"STOP YOU BLOODY FROG! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" England screeched. Germany dashed to France and tried to pull the book out of his hands along with England. Finally France flipped to a random spell that had the words 'stop' and 'fight' in it. Germany figured this was it. And, out loud, he began to mutter the spell. England, recognizing the spell, jumped away with panic, France in tow. "Stop Germany! Stop!"

Too late. While Germany had been going on with the spell his brother had bumped into him and a huge white light echoed from the book. It surrounded Prussia and Germany, and the other nations screamed and moved back, further away. Watching in horror, the white light completely surrounded the two. Suddenly, Germany flew out of the light and hit the wall sharply, wincing with pain.

"Germany!" Italy cried running to him. He helped his friend up and the two continued to watch in horror as the white light continued to surround Prussia.

"BRUDER! NO!" Germany raced back to the light.  
"Stop Germany!" England howled. Thankfully, the white light vanished. Two small thumps were heard the instant the light disappeared. Germany's eyes widened as well as the other nation's did. Everyone looked around. Where was Prussia? Germany looked at his feet.

Oh my god.

At his feet, England's spell book lay next to a small child. The small child was wearing a white coat with the iron cross on the front, basically all over it. The child looked up at him and gave a huge grin. "Hey west! Did you get taller?"

"BRUDER!"

"PRUSSIA?!"

Prussia looked around, confused. "Why do I feel so small? Why is everyone so tall?" He looked at his clothes. "Hey! Why am I in my Teutonic Knight uniform?"

Germany panted heavily. He felt like he was going to faint. _What have I done?_

"You idiot! That wasn't the right spell that was a child's spell! And do you know how long that takes to wear off?! A LONG TIME!" England spat. Germany shook. He turned his brother into a child!

"He looks so cute!" Italy squealed.

"Da. Bad memories we had when we were children, da?" Russia remarked at the Prussian.

Germany couldn't take it. "England! There has to be a way to reverse it!"

"No there is not." The brit shook his head. "Just wait for it to wear off."

"And how long will that take?"

"I don't know. I've never used it before." England shrugged. Germany looked to Romania and Norway, who shook their heads to signal they didn't know what to do either. Germany sighed. "Bruder, I-"

"I'm a child again! Should I be excited or scared?" Prussia asked himself. A few nations looked at the small ex-nation and began to walk toward him. Suddenly Prussia remembered what happened before all of this. "Stay back!" He commanded, "I'm still mad at you all!"

A few nations sighed. "Look mon ami, we're sorry." France said, "Actually it should be you're brother and the Austrian and Hungarian and older Italian who should be apologizing to you."

Romano looked away with a snort. Austria sighed with annoyance and Hungary turned away. Prussia snorted and looked around at everyone. "Well don't touch me! Just because I'm a child again, doesn't mean I want to be with you!" he yelled. The nations backed up except for Germany. Germany, who was behind him, grabbed him and held him up. Prussia gasped and squirmed around in his brother's hands. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Nein. I'm taking you home until this spell wears off. The meeting is over!" He announced, "We can all go home now."

The nations just watched the German walk out with a Prussian child in his hands. Now all the nations could say was, "What?"

**Author's note!**

**It'll get better. I promise.**

**Ok. I love Prussia. That is it. So I had to do a story about him. I hope you enjoy it as it goes on XD**

**See you in the next chapter XD**

**Tails**


	2. Little child

Chapter 2

The whole ride home Prussia was quiet. After the meeting, Germany just decided they should go back to their own country after the meeting so he could watch over his older…..younger…..brother? What? Well, he was still his older brother, just now a child. But hey, at least he had all his memories!

Pulling into a parking space, Germany looked to his brother in the passenger seat, who was sitting there, arms crossed and a pout on his face. _He really _is_ like a child_, Germany thought.

"Bruder, listen-"

"Silence! Save it, west. I don't need you're pity."

"Bruder-"

"NEIN!"

_Why do I think he's acting like a child now? He always acted childish!_ "Fine. Let's just go inside."

"Ugh."

Germany opened his door and when he heard his brother open his door he heard a small thump. He snickered a little at the thought of his brother having to hop from the seat instead of getting out easily. Prussia began to walk past him but tripped with a small 'oof!'

"Aw." Germany snickered.

"Don't 'aww' me! I know I'm cute but still." Prussia pouted. Getting up and ignoring more of his younger brother's snickering, Prussia walked to their front door. He looked up. The doorknob was _very high_ all of a sudden. Growling with irritation, he jumped a few times to reach it and open it. He never felt like he needed his brother more.

"Need some help there bruder?" Germany smirked.

"Don't make fun of me! But yes, open it."

Germany smiled and unlocked the door. It opened, and the small Prussian immediately dashed to his room. Germany sighed. He didn't think he brother would be this upset. He honestly thought he'd like being a child again. With a soft shrug Germany took off his coat and hung it up. A small yawn escaped his mouth, and with that one thought came to his mind.

_I need a nap._

This day had already been exhausting. Germany just sighed and threw himself onto the couch. It felt so soft and comfortable. A small grin creased his face as he slowly fell into sleep.

"West!"

Germany gasped when he felt small hands grab his arm and a small yell. Germany turned to his brother, who had a pleading look on his face.

"Not mad at me anymore?"

"Not as much. But I have something to tell you!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Germany frowned. "THEN MAKE SOMETHING."

"I can't! I'm too small now to cook!" He waved his tiny arms and pouted. Germany sighed. "Let me nap first?"

"Nein! I'm hungry west and I can't cook anymore. However I am awesome. Maybe I can manage it…." He smirked.

"Great. Go ahead but don't hurt yourself." Germany mumbled and began to go back to his nap. Prussia smirked. "I won't hurt myself! I'm awesome!" With that he dashed to the kitchen and began to think of ideas. What can he make when he was this short? His stomach rumbled. He didn't care what it was as long as it was food!

He looked around more. Finally he spotted some knives on the counter. If he could reach them, he could make himself a sandwich! He liked them cut into two pieces.

He jumped a little to reach the top of the counter but was failing miserably. _I wanna be tall again!_ He though miserably. He snorted and flopped to the ground in annoyance. Being a child again was annoying. However, he did look cute.

_*Rumble*_

His stomach wouldn't shut up. Growling in annoyance, he jumped up and ran to Germany. Germany was laying down, finally asleep. He was out. Prussia sighed and shook his brother lightly. "West! West!" he whispered.

"Wha-what?" Germany half woke up. "Wha-what happened?"

"I tried to cook west I can't! Please!"

Germany yawned. "In a minute."

"You always say that!" Prussia snarled. "Come on, please?"

_*Snore*_

"I can't believe this. Even as a child you still act like this to me!" Prussia cried dashing to his room. Now Germany woke up. "What-? Bruder?"

_*Slam!*_

Germany sighed as he heard his brother's bedroom door slam. He realized he wasn't helping in this ordeal. His eyes widened when he remembered something Prussia said earlier in the day:

"_What if something really_ did_ happen to me?! Then you'd miss me!"_

_Mein Gott, he's right._

Germany felt terrible. He though back to everything from the meeting. _Everything._ Is this really what his brother felt like? Unappreciated? Germany couldn't believe he'd been so blind. He got up from the couch and walked down the hall to his brother's room. His brother was right. Even as a child his brother wasn't getting any respect. Germany sighed and knocked on the door. "Bruder?"

"No!"

"Look, bruder, I'm sorry. I know now how you feel. You don't need to feel like you're not appreciated. You're appreciated very much. I appreciate you, and you know very well Spain and France do. I'll yell at Hungary, Austria and Romano for their comments later. Just come out bruder. I'm sorry."

After that small speech, Germany heard the door unlock. The door opened slowly and Prussia walked out. He looked at the floor, his red eyes shaking. "You finally understand west?"

"Yes bruder, I do." He smiled.

Prussia looked up to his younger brother and smiled, a few tears escaping his eyes. "Danke west." He smiled. Germany smiled and picked up the small child, holding him in his arms. Prussia sobbed a little into Germany's shirt then embraced his tiny arms to hug him. Germany smiled. "I'll cook something for you now, ok?"

"Yay!" Prussia leapt from his arms and stormed into the kitchen. Germany laughed a little and followed his hungry brother.

….

After the meal, Prussia layed on his bed. He began to wonder how long this spell would last. Maybe while he was a child again, he should enjoy it? Maybe. He smirked to the thought of hitting Austria and getting away with it. Hungary wouldn't hit a small child with a frying pan would she? Then again, he could also sneak around without getting caught, like spying on Switzerland. This was gonna be fun.

_*Ding dong!*_

"Huh?"

The doorbell rang. Prussia sat up as he heard Germany walk to the door. He opened it with a loud gasp.

"Ve~! I'm here!"

_Ita-chan!_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DRAGGED ME HERE!"

_Aaaanndddd South Italy. Great._

"Why are you here? Especially _him?_" Germany snarled with a glare towards Romano. Romano flinched and jumped behind his brother. "Shut up you macho potato bastard! Or I'll throw tomatoes at you!"

"Just great."

Prussia dashed into the living room where the group of adult nations stood, arguing. "Ita-chan!" He cried.

"Ve~! Prussia you look so cute!" Italy cried. He picked him up in his arms and stroked his white hair. "Like a little kitty cat!"

"Yeah west. Like a little kitty cat." He smirked.

"Oh shut up." Germany mumbled.

"Kesesesese!"

"Great, you've seen the child, let's go home." Romano snarled. Romano grabbed his little brother's arm and tugged a little. Italy pulled his arm away and grasped Prussia tighter. "No! Not yet!"

"Is that why you're here?" Germany snarled, "To see mein bruder?"

"Si! He looks so cute just look at him!" Italy giggled.

"Yeah west! I'm cute!" Prussia laughed with a huge grin on his face. Germany sighed in annoyance and rubbed his temples. "Italy, go home. I have enough to deal with; with him being a child and all."

"Hey!" Prussia pouted.

"Ve. Ok, I guess I should go." He put Prussia down and rubbed his head a little. "Be good now!"

"Anything for you, Ita-chan!"

"OH MEIN GOTT." Germany snarled. This was ridiculous.

"GREAT. LET'S GO HOME." Romano tugged his brother again and Italy followed him out the door. Prussia gasped for a second. "Wait west! Make South Italy apologize to me!"

"What?"

"You said you would!"

_Ugh._ "South Italy, say you're sorry to mein bruder for insulting him or I'm going to steal all you're tomatoes and shove them up your ass!"

"OK, OK! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Romano cried with fear. Italy just smiled and pulled his brother away, who began to mumble something in Italian.

"Yay! Danke west." Prussia smiled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Germany yawned, shutting the door. "I'm going to bed now. Guten Nacht."

"Guten nacht west!"

Germany walked away and down the hall, to his room. He shut the door. Prussia realized he was alone now. Huh, what could he do now? He gave a small yawn and realized he was tired too. But he couldn't sleep just yet! He was a kid again! He had to have fun!

At least while it lasted.

An idea popped into his head. Giggling he ran to the front door and tried to reach the doorknob.

"Bruder! Don't you even think about going outside to annoy Switzerland or do anything else!" Germany called from his room.

"Damn."

Now what? He crossed his arms, thinking of what to do. Nothing came to his mind so he just retreated to his room. He jumped on his bed and lay there for a little bit. What could he do now?

Ah! He could listen to music!

He grabbed his ipod in his tiny hands and let the music play. It was nice, until a certain song came on.

_How can I repay you brother of mine? How can I expect you to forgive?_

No….

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet. Once we were gone, we were not complete. Back through the years we reached for you; alas was not meant to be._

This song always made him feel sad. It made him feel like he failed west after WW2; after he was dissolved. A few tears escaped his eyes as he swiftly changed the song. He sighed with relief as a song by oomph! Came on.

Rock music. Ahh, his favorite.

He got tired quickly and turned it off. He wrapped himself in his blankets and thought for a moment. A child again? With a snort he realized something.

_This is going to be fun._

**Author's note!**

**Short chapter is short I know. It'll get better XD**

**See you in the next chapter XD**

**Tails**


	3. An understanding of heart

Chapter 3

"AH! BRUDER TURN DOWN THAT ROCK MUSIC IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING!"

"Sorry west!" Immediately he pressed the off button. Huh, it was loud. Prussia had gotten up because Germany had gotten up to go to a meeting with Switzerland. Of course, he wanted to go. Switzerland was fun to annoy, besides Austria. Also he just wanted to get outside of the house. Just because he was a kid again didn't mean he had to be treated like a kid.

Not in this economy. Classic.

"Bruder I'm going now. Behave." Germany commanded while walking down the hall.

"Huh? Wait west!" He jumped off the bed and dashed after him. Germany stopped at the front door and turned to his tiny brother.

"_West?"_

"_WHAT?"_

"Can I come with you? Scratch that, you'll say no. Buuutttt can I just go outside? I'll be bored here alone!"

Germany frowned. "You always say you like being alone! Or is it because you're a child and you don't want to be alone?"

"…."

"That's what I thought."

"SHUT UP!"

Germany sighed and opened the door "Goodbye, bruder." He walked out the door and closed it, locking it tightly. Prussia could hear him walking away quickly. Prussia pouted. This wasn't fair! Suddenly another amazing idea popped into his head. Windows. Ah, their glorious.

Dashing to the window in the kitchen, he jumped up and opened it with his tiny hands. He was already laughing.

_I'm a kid again! I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts!_

He jumped out his window, not even bothering to close it. Laughing, he ran through the yard and out the gate. Now he was full on outside. On the sidewalk. Breathing in the nice outside air, he smiled. Where should he go? Huh, he hadn't thought about that.

Ah!

He could mess around in England's place! Hilarious!

"Prussia? Is that you?"

He swiftly turned around. A smiling Spaniard with a big goofy grin stood next to a frowning southern Italian. "Spain!"

"Mi amigo! You look so cute! Don't you think so roma?"

"Shut up tomato bastard."

"You're mean roma."

Prussia laughed. This was hilarious. "So, why are you guys here?" he asked.

"Just sightseeing." Spain replied with a shrug. "Anyway, why are you outside of the house? Without an adult?"

He flinched. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I don't know anything!"

"Yeah, it's just I figured you might get lost or a cop might find you or whatever. You are rather small."

"Hmph!" he pouted.

Romano snorted and turned away. "He acts like a child too. Come on bastard we're leaving." He tugged Spain's arm and tried to pull him away. Spain yanked his arm back. "Prussia! What are you even gonna do out here by yourself?"

"I dunno. I'll figure something out." He shrugged. _England's place maybe._

"You wanna come with us?" Spain smiled.

"No, you bastard, no! No potato bastard!"

"Maybe I will." Prussia shrugged with a smirk.

"CHIIIIGGGIIIIII!"

Prussia laughed. "Hah, hah! Just kidding! Just pushing you're buttons." He narrowed his eyes with a smirk at Romano.

"Shut up bastard! Spain we're leaving!"

"Ok, ok roma! See you mi amigo!" Spain waved as Romano pulled him away. Prussia watched with interest as the two kept going; Romano yelling and Spain laughing.

Huh. Now what?

Eh, he decided to forget England's place. Boring. And the food wasn't good there either. It knocked him out once!

He thought for a moment. Then his eyes widened and he smiled when he thought of a place. He dashed away to the place he knew he would annoy best.

No not Austria. Even _worse._

….

Upon entering the Hungarian's window, he fell to the floor on his tiny feet. Was it really worth it trying to annoy Hungary? Then again, she wouldn't be able to beat him up cause he's just a child. Ah, this is perfect.

Where should he hide? He decided to scare her. He dashed into her kitchen swiftly and jumped under the table. He laughed softly, knowing this would be hilarious. Suddenly the sound of footsteps made their way to the kitchen this was gonna be so fucking hilarious.

Hungary stepped into her kitchen and began to pour herself a glass of water. She was singing some sort of Hungarian song. It was cute. He blushed a little.

Ah! Never mind!

He removed himself from under the table, and crept up slowly behind her. He swiftly grabbed her dress: "BOO!"

"GAHH!" _*SLAP!*_

He fell, his cheek burning. Hungary gasped. "Prussia?! Oh my god, I'm sorry! Wait-why are you here?!" she immediately turned angry. She felt her anger escape her swiftly when she heard slight sobbing. "P-Prussia? Are you ok?"

Prussia turned around, eyes filled with tears. He was holding his cheek, which had a nice red slap mark on it. He never cried when she hit him; what was happening?

"Prussia! I'm so sorry! You just scared me! You shouldn't even be out of the house, more or less be in mine!" She bent down and removed his hand from his cheek. "You've never cried when I've hit you. Is it because you're a child again?"

He backed up, angry. "No! I….I don't know why…."

"Well, I'm sorry." She wiped his tears away, "I should take you home."

"Never!" he pulled away, his red eyes shaking. "Everyone treated me like trash; and now-now their just gonna treat me like a child! I know I'm a child again, but even so! I still have the mind of and adult! This isn't fair!" he kicked the ground, which just revealed a small cloud of dust.

Hungary sighed. Why did he have to be so annoying? However, he did look really cute as a child. "Look, Germany probably didn't let you out of the house, correct?"

"Maybe."

"You snuck out?"

"Maybe."

"Then I should bring you home."

"May-NO!" he backed up again. "No!"

Hungary sighed. She put a hand to her face, realizing how hard this was. "Then what do you want to do?"

He thought for a moment. What _did_ he want to do? Ah, he knew!

"How about this. I'll let you take me home, if! I can come to the next world meeting!"

Hungary's eyes widened. "That's not up to me!"

"Then I stay. See ya!" He waved with a laugh and dashed to her stairs. He ran up the stairs laughing, while Hungary stood there so mad she ran for her frying pan. She stopped herself though. She couldn't hit a child with that thing. No, she couldn't.

_And I already hit him…..damn._

"Prussia! Get back here!" she dashed up the stairs, looking for the child. "Prussia where are you?! I'll find you!"

"Kesesesese."

"I hear you! Come out!"

"Never!"

She snarled, gritting her teeth. She finally entered her bedroom. She looked around. "If you're in here, I swear to god, I won't mind hitting you again."

DAMMIT!

She searched around. Prussia shook when she began to get closer to his hiding place. She checked everywhere. In the closet, in the drawers. She sighed with relief when she saw no underwear was missing.

What? She was worried! A guy in her bedroom? Come on!

Anyway, she continued to search. Finally, she noticed a place she hadn't looked. Under the bed. She moved towards the bad and stopped there, snickering. "Prussia, I know you're under there."

"No I'm not!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Anyway, Let's see what happens when I look down."

"Nein!"

She looked under the bed and there he was. Shivering. She smiled slightly. "Come on; come out. You need to go home."

"You always say that don't you?" he snarled. "everyone always treats me this way. No one wants me around I guess." He shivered. Hungary felt bad. Was this what he was thinking?

"Look, Prussia-"

"Save it."

"No Prussia, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."

He looked at her, wide eyed. "_Really? REALLY?_ You didn't know I felt that way? Even after what happened at the meeting? I'm not moving. Go away." He snarled.

Hungary sighed and stepped away from the bed. Poor sweetie.

_Oh my god he's right._

She walked back over to the bed and stepped down again. "Prussia, I'm sorry. I- I guess I kinda knew you felt that way. I just didn't listen to it. And I'm sorry. Anyway, I won't treat you like that anymore, I promise. You must feel really unwanted all the time now that you're dissolved, and no longer allowed in meetings. I can't believe we say all this to you. I'm sorry."

Prussia wanted to cry. So he did. He ran to her a d embraced her into a hug around her knees and cried. His tiny arms grasped her legs as he sobbed into her dress. She smiled softly, but wiped a tear from her own eye. She bent down and rubbed his head. "It's ok, I'm here."

"D-Danke Hungary."

"You're welcome. I'll take you home, ok?"

"Ok."

….

Well, he got another person to apologize to him. Even without west's help! Yes!

He was just laying on his couch, waiting for Germany to come home and make him dinner. He jumped when one of Germany's dogs had come up to his side and barked. It looked really huge now that he was small. The dog just barked and dashed away, in search of a toy. He sighed and layed back down. _I need a nap._

He closed his eyes, awaiting sleep. He thought about how nice Hungary treated him today. He loved it, and he loved her.

GAHHHHH!

He felt his cheeks burning with a hot blush. He just tried to go to sleep. Finally, sleep overcame him and peacefully fell into his nap.

….

"Wake up bruder, dinner's ready."

Prussia awoke slightly. He looked up and saw his brother standing over him. "I came home and you were asleep. Dinner's ready." Germany walked away, awaiting for the child to follow him. He jumped off the couch and dashed to the kitchen, where he sat down with Germany and began to eat his food.

"So, did you behave today?"

He swallowed his food with wide eyes. He shivered a little, but smiled. "Totally, west! I always do!"

"Yeah, ok."

Ahh, it worked. Yes. He swiftly ate his food. The glutton. The cutie he is.

Later on he lay on his bed. The sun had gone down and it was eleven 'o clock at night. After dinner, he had played some xbox with Germany and beat him once again. Germany always hated that, while Prussia always did his small victory dance. It was hilarious.

"I'm going to bed."

"Guten nacht west."

"Guten nacht." Germany yawned and walked away, his door shutting softly. Prussia aighed. His first full day as a child? Not so bad. He did a pretty good job. And hey, Hungary apologized to him. She was so nice…and beautiful.

Gahhhh!

He blushed and pulled the covers over him. He wondered what he would do tomorrow. He immediately thought to Austria. Maybe him?

He smirked. _We'll see. We'll see._

**Author's note!**

**Hey look, a long chapter! Finally! XD**

**PRUHUNNNN XD**

**It gets ever better.**

**See you in the next chapter. :3**

**Tails**


	4. The England

Chapter 4

"Now I can get Austria!" He laughed. Snickering, he waited until his brother exited the house. Where was he going now? Oh, Italy was dragging him out to play football. European football.

He sighed. What the hell were Americans thinking? Calling their football 'football,' when they don't even use a foot in the game?! Stupid.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He snarled to himself. "I can hear it in my head. It's going, _stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid STUPID __**STUPID**__."_

Shrugging, he went to the window and looked out. It was cloudy. Damn rain. Ruining his fun. He pouted, but opened the window anyway. He wasn't sure if he should go to Austria's house today. He had planned to finally go to England's house. This was gonna be funny.

….

He arrived through England's window. The damn brit had made it too easy. He had his window open. He landed on the floor and giggled. Suddenly he smelt something terrible. He picked up the cape on his little uniform and sniffed. "Blah!" he needed to wash it.

He put it down. Suddenly, he smelt something else foul. He covered his nose and almost puked. Tears escaped his eyes from the damn smell. _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!_

"Bloody hell!"

He heard the brit scream from a nearby room. He dashed down the hall and peaked into what seemed to be the kitchen. Of course.

Smoke was erupting from the brit's stove, and he could see the brit waving his oven mitt in the air to shoo it away from his face.

"*Cough!* Shoo! Go away! *Cough!*"

_English food sucks._ He thought with a pout. He shrugged, trying to plan what to do to the brit. Suddenly an amazing idea popped into his head. He smirked. He dashed into each room, looking for a book. A book we all know TO WELL.

This was revenge too. He looked for the book. Finally he found a room that had a large desk and papers, a bookshelf, and…the book!

It sat on the desk. He dashed over and hopped up and down, trying to reach it. _Damn!_

He snarled and crossed his tiny arms. He saw the chair pearched nicely by the desk and slapped his forehead. _Why didn't I just use that?!_

He leapt up onto it and grabbed the book. He blew the dust off of it and snickered. The book that turned him into a child again. ENGLAND'S SPELL BOOK. HAH! HE GOT IT! YES!

His plan was working. He jumped down and laughed. He crept back to the kitchen. Where England was tossing out burnt scones into the nearby garbage can. He was mumbling something in annoyance. "Bloody hell dammit."

_Heh heh. This is classic. "Oh England….."_

England looked up with a shock, his eyes widened. "Prussia?! What are you doing here?!..." His eyes widened…."…WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING?"

"REVENGE MY FRIEND; REVENGE." Prussia laughed. He dashed off and ran down the hall with a kesesesese! England screamed and dashed after him, his apron flying off of him. He ran all over the house trying to find the damn Prussian. "Dammit you little tyke! Come out!"

"Nein!"

He looked to his study. A large smirked creased his face. "I know you're in there."

"Nein."

He ran in and looked around. "You're in here! I know it!"

"Oh nein England, I'm not." And with that he dashed past his legs and ran back to the kitchen.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE KID-!" he screamed.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"UGH! GET BACK HERE!" His British temper rising. He dashed to the kitchen and looked around. He heard soft shuffling coming from his garbage can. He wasn't sure to go in after him. Last time he did such a thing France kicked him in there and he got stuck in there. (It's a true story. Look it up.)

"Prussia, come out."

"Nein." _This plan is perfect,_ he snickered.

"Damn." England gulped and walked over. He opened the small door and looked in. "There you are! Come out."

"_Nein."_

"UGH! Damn…..I guess I have no choice." He mumbled. He sighed and went in a little trying to grasp the child. "Give it back to me!"

Suddenly Prussia grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in. England gasped and moved around. He was stuck…..again. "DAMN YOU STUPID TYKE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"HAH! Not if I get you first. For turning me into a child, not that I don't like it, but for turning me into a child," he flipped through a few pages while England struggled to get out. Prussia snickered a showed him a certain page. "Will this do?"

England gulped slightly. He struggled his legs and snarled, "YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! STOP IT!" his expression turned to worry, "Ok! Ok, Stop! That spell is so embarrassing! Please don't!"

"Oh, the naked spell? Yeah, the one that makes you naked to matter how many clothes you put on? That lasts for a weak hahahahhahaha." He snarled.

"No! Please!"

Prussia closed the book. "Very well. But do me a favor."

"Yes anything!" England smiled and nodded his head nervously.

"Very well. Get me into the next meeting."

"What?! I can't!"

"Very well." He said opening the book.

"DAMMIT! FINE I'LL TRY!" he mumbled with an annoyed blush. Prussia snickered. "Exactly. Thanks Iggy."

"Only America calls me that."

"Whatever." He closed the book. "Very well. Now, take me home, and I'll give you the book."

"Fine." He mumbled. England grabbed the book. He tried to struggle out, but he threw the book down and crossed his arms. "I'm still stuck you know…"

"Oh crap."

If England couldn't get out, he couldn't get out. OH CRAP.

"HELP!" The screamed. "HELLLPPPPPP!"

"WHATT?!" A certain voice sounded from outside. They both gasped. "AMERICA?!"

"WHAT?! WHO'S THERE?!"

America looked around. "Who's watching me?!"

"America! Get in my house and help us!" England screamed.

"What? Iggy? You ok in there? Who are you with?" He gasped and snickered slightly. "Oh my god."

"It's not what you think!" England screamed. _I can't believe he can even hear us from here!_ "Just come in through the window and save us!" he looked at Prussia and glared. "That's how you got in didn't you?"

"Heh heh," Prussia blushed, "Sorry…."

"You're stuupid!" England shouted. "America come on!"

"I'M TRYING!" He screamed coming through the window. He landed on the floor face first with an 'oomph!' he struggled to get up and looked around. "Iggy? Where are you?"

"In here you twit!" he yelled.

America dashed to the kitchen and laughed. "You look like an idiot." He smirked.

"SHUT UP!" England screamed.

"Dude, last time this happened France kicked you in there!" He laughed.

SHUTTTTT UPPPPPPP!" he screamed. Prussia covered his ears. It was so loud! Dammit!

"I'm coming." America said with a tear in his eye. It was so funny he was crying. Went over and grabbed England's legs, pulling tightly. "Dude, you're really stuck!"

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Prussia laughed. England sighed and looked to the tiny Prussian. "Grab my shoulders so you can get out too. AND DON'T LET GO OF MY SPELL BOOK!" he snarled.

Prussia laughed again. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Right, right I'm coming." He laughed holding on to England's spell book. With one hand, he grasped England's shoulder, and was swiftly flown out with England from the garbage can. "AHHHHH!" They screamed. They fell to the floor with an 'OWWWWW!'

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" America laughed. His eyes widened. "Wait, Prussia?"

"Ja?"

"…..What are you doing here? Dude you look totally cute." He laughed.

"Thanks! And I just came here to annoy England." He laughed.

"Oh. You're just like me." America snickered. "Shut up wanker!" England yelled. Prussia snickered softly and threw England his spell book. "Here, take it. I'm leaving." _Why can't anyone get me into the next meeting? This is so unfair!_ He sneered.

"Ahh. Come on dude. I'll take you home." America giggled. Prussia nodded. "Ok, let's go."

"I hate you both." England snarled. They laughed and walked out, hearing England scream at them. America took the Prussian home swiftly, and Prussia jumped on his couch. Now what?

He sighed and looked at Germany's dog. The German Shepered was sniffing the floor. Prussia smirked and jumped on it's back. "HIYYYAAAAA! RIDE, HORSEY, RIDE!"

The dog barked with fear and threw it's legs up in the air. Prussia laughed and threw his hand in the air. The dog ran around furiously. Finally Prussia gasped when the dog crashed into the table and…..broke it. Great. The dog shook Prussia off and he went flying. He hit the wall with an 'oomph!' and fell to the floor with an "Ahh!"

He looked around and gasped very loudly when he saw the table.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! West is gonna kill me!_

He couldn't believe it. How can he fix this? He snapped his finger sand ran to the phone. He dialed a number swiftly. It rang an someone answered it. "'Ello?"

"Australia, "IDON'TKNOWWHATTODOYOU'VEGOTTAHELPMEHELP!"

"Calm down mate! Damn Prussia, What do you want?"

"I broke the table, and I need someone to fix it!"

"Why me?"

"Just because! Please!" he gasped.

Australia sighed. "Fine. I'll be right there."

Later he came. Prussia shivered as the Australian fixed the table. Prussia turned to the clock and his eyes widened. "Hurry up! West will be home soon!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He snarled.

Prussia jumped up and down nervously.

Finally the table was completely finished. Australia sighed left. Prussia snarled and ran to the window. "Goodbye then!" How rude.

"Yeah, yeah goodbye." Australia yelled. "And hey! Where was my thank you?!'

"I WOULD'VE SAID IT BUT YOU JUST LEFT! THANK YOU!" he screamed madly.

Australia sighed. "Right. Whatever. Your welcome." _Damn tyke._

Later on, Prussia jumped on his couch. Germany walked in and looked around. _Nothing destroyed. Good._

"West!" Prussia laughed. "You're finally home!"

"Good." He sighed. "Football with Italy is really annoying. He wins all the time. Damn Italians. They can be so could be so good at football."

"Heh heh, soar loser west?"

"Shut up!"

"Kesesesese!"

"Shut up while I can cooking to dinner." He snarled.

"Yay!" Prussia cried happily.

….

Bedtime again. Ahh.

He layed down softly and sighed. _What now?_

Oh yeah! Austria's house!

He couldn't wait for this! "Ahh, this'll be really fun!" he laughed.

He lay down and closed his eyes softly. "Ahh, fun awaits me." He laughed. "Fun awaits me."

**Author's note!**

**Finally a funny chapter XD**

**I liked it. I hope you liked it too :3**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


End file.
